Estranho seria não te amar
by Claaah
Summary: Zuko está disposto a seguir uma pista sobre o paradeiro de sua mãe. Katara está disposta a ajuda-lo. Eles estão dispostos a ficarem juntos? Zutara, obviamente.
1. Chapter 1

Estranho seria não te amar

AEEEE SOU EU DE NOVO! =D Então estou escrevendo essa fanfic porque eu fiz uma teoria sobre zutara [olha a inutilidade da pessoa]. E no final eu explico qual é, se não perde a graça, né?

Eu coloquei M por segurança e apenas em capítulos futuros.

E sim, eu sou um LIXO pra títulos!

* * *

-Por que você está aqui mesmo?

-Porque você vai me dizer onde está minha mãe.

Zuko se surpreendeu quando ouviu a gargalhada do pai. A surpresa foi tomada logo por uma expressão de raiva.

-E o que é tão engraçado? Você não vai me contar, é isso?

-Contar? Ah, claro que vou! Quero ver você acha-la depois de tanto tempo. Provavelmente já está morta...

Zuko se jogou contra as barras da cela, com mais raiva que antes.

-Diga de uma vez! – ele urrou.

-Claro, vossa majestade! Bem, da última vez que eu soube, ela estava escondida em Omashu, mas já que a cidade foi praticamente destruída com a invasão da Nação do Fogo, não sei o que pode ter acontecido.

-Omashu é uma cidade grande, como vou acha-la?

-Ora, pois você é o Senhor do Fogo! Dará um jeito! Só sei que foi junto com uma mulher chamada Aila que a ajudou a escapar, o resto é com você!

-Eu vou acha-la.

Zuko saiu furioso da cela, voltando ao seu quarto. Jogou algumas coisas no chão e socou a parede algumas vezes. Como acharia sua mãe daquele jeito? Tinha que fazer algo. Provavelmente poderia pedir ajuda a Bumi para rastrear qualquer pessoa naquela cidade, mas e se ela não tivesse mais ali?

Ele ouviu batidas na porta.

-Não Mai! Não estou interessado em falar do nosso relacionamento agora!

-Ahn, Zuko, na verdade...

O senhor do fogo se virou assustado para a porta. Não era Mai, e sim Katara.

-Ah, Katara, desculpa, eu estou um pouco...

-Irritado? É, eu sei. Você passou cuspindo fogo por aí, assustou Aang, Sokka e Toph, que me chamaram pra vir te acalmar e saciar a curiosidade deles sobre o que aconteceu. Mas essa última parte eu posso não contar pra eles se você preferir. Mas espera, você está com problemas com a Mai?

Zuko suspirou. Não percebera que tinha aparentado estar tão irritado.

-É complicado... E não tem nada a ver com meus problemas com Mai.

Katara percebeu o silêncio e a hesitação de Zuko.

-Tá, olha, se você não quiser falar, tudo bem...

-Não!

Ele realmente não queria que Katara saísse. Por quê?

-Acho que não tem problema em contar – ele deu de ombros – Mas não sacie a curiosidade deles.

-Não se preocupe, nunca sairá daqui.

Zuko sentou-se na cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Eu fui falar com meu pai hoje.

-Ah Zuko... – ela se aproximou dele e sentou ao lado dele.

-Eu perguntei sobre a minha mãe. Onde ela estava.

-Eu imagino que ele tenha rido e não tenha dito nada útil.

-A parte de ele rir está certa, mas ele disse onde ela estava. Ao menos a última vez que ele soube. Ou ele mentiu, tanto faz.

-Espera, sério? Então você deve estar morrendo para ir até lá!

Ele levantou a cabeça.

-Mas ainda sim... Saber que todo esse tempo ele sabia, e ela estava lá... Vai saber pelo que ela passou? E ele tem razão, se ela estiver viva. Enfim, tudo pode ter mudado quando a guerra terminou. Acabo me sentindo meio bobo de ir até lá acreditando que vou acha-la.

-Bobo? Zuko, se eu tivesse uma remota esperança de achar minha mãe, eu iria! Não é bobo, você tem que arriscar!

Zuko olhou para ela e sorriu. E Katara pensou em como ele ficava bonito sorrindo. Espera, como assim?

-É, você tem razão. Mas pensando bem, sumir assim do nada... E se acontece algo aqui?

-Seu tio poderia tomar conta de uma coisa ou duas enquanto você está fora. Você não vai voltar para um castelo destruído, tenha certeza.

-Com Aang, Sokka e Toph sozinhos aqui, eu não tenho tanta certeza.

-Bem pensado.

Eles riram. Estranho pensar que há uns meses atrás eles eram inimigos.

-Obrigado Katara, você tem razão – ele se levantou – Eu vou falar com meu tio, ver o que ele acha, mas obrigado.

X

-E então? O que era? – Aang voou para cima de Katara quando a viu voltar para o salão onde estavam.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Ele não quis contar, estava furioso e bem... Estava Zuko.

-Katara, você está mentindo, eu posso ver isso, e eu sou cega!

-Ah conta pra gente o que deixou o principezinho irritado!

-Sokka, você sabe que ele é senhor do fogo agora, por que ainda o chama de príncipe?

-É que ele não tem cara de senhor do fogo!

Katara girou os olhos.

-É sério, não sei de nada – ela disse, já saindo do salão.

-Sei! Aposto que eles ficaram se pegando nesse meio tempo - provocou Toph.

-Que? Como assim? – Sokka, perguntou, caindo da cadeira.

-E não é que o Zuko tá ligeirinho? – disse Aang, rindo.

-O que? Toph, para! Nós não fizemos nada! Ah! Vocês são três crianças!

Katara saiu vermelha enquanto Toph e Aang riam e Sokka não queria nem pensar na ideia.

X

-Eu não esperava que meu irmão fosse soltar assim fácil onde ela está.

-Eu sei! – disse Zuko – Mas ai que está, e se ele estiver me enganando?

-Acredito que não, se bem que pode até ser... Mas Omashu foi praticamente destruída, só agora as pessoas estão voltando pra lá. As chances de Ursa estar lá..

-Katara disse que qualquer pequena chance era válida.

Iroh segurou o riso. Zuko ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender.

-Que? – Zuko perguntou.

-Katara, né...?

-Ah não! Não começa com essa história! Eu já tenho problemas demais com uma garota, você quer me empurrar outra?

-Mas eu não disse nada!

-Tá bom tio. Enfim, eu acho que não posso largar essa chance.

-Eu acho que você tem que ir sim, é uma chance! Bumi pode achar qualquer pessoa lá.

-Então está decidido! Mas tio, eu preciso de alguém pra tomar decisões por mim. Você faria isso?

-O que? Eu? Mal sai de uma guerra e você quer me controlando uma nação inteira? Nunca ouviram falar em aposentadoria?

-Tio...

-É brincadeira, eu acho que posso tomar conta de tudo sem deixar o avatar e seus amigos explodirem nada.

-Isso já será o suficiente.

X

Zuko colocou o capuz. Tinha que sair da Nação do Fogo antes do amanhecer, ou pelo menos ir o mais longe possível. Tinha deixado um bilhete para Mai sobre o motivo de ter sumido e sabia que ela ia reclamar por não ter se despedido propriamente. Estava levando suas espadas, e uma mochila com mantimentos. Era loucura aquilo, sabia que não podia ser reconhecido. Queria fazer aquela busca o mais anônimo possível. Não queria chamar atenção.

-Zuko!

Falando em não chamar atenção...

-Katara? – ele se assustou, olhando pra trás e vendo a dobradora de agua correndo na direção dele.

Ela parou, colocando a mão nos joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Ainda bem que te alcancei a tempo! Seu tio falou que você estava partindo hoje à noite...

Nota mental de Zuko: Matar o tio quando voltasse.

-Ah sim... Desculpe não ter te avisado, meu tio devia falar amanhã pra vocês porque eu sumi. Eu vou atrás da minha mãe, como você sugeriu, mas acho que disso você já sabe...

-É por isso que estou aqui – ela se aproximou – Eu quero ir com você.

Zuko arregalou os olhos.

-Que? Por quê? Você sabe que isso pode ser um beco sem saída, uma viagem que não vai dar em nada.

-Pode, mas Zuko, você me ajudou a achar o assassino da minha mãe. Eu quero te ajudar também a encontrar sua mãe.

Zuko sentiu o coração disparar. Por que raios o coração dele estava disparado? E ele estava estranhamente feliz por aquilo. Por quê?

-E mais, se você me deixar ir com você, ganha um bônus!

-Um bônus? Como assim?

A dobradora de água sorriu e o puxou pela mão. Ele desejou que ela não olhasse para trás, porque se visse, viria como ele tinha ficado sem graça com aquele toque. Nota mental de Zuko: Controlar-se perto de Katara.

Quando eles viraram, Zuko viu o grande bisão voador a sua frente. Sorriu.

-Esse definitivamente é um grande bônus.

-Então, podemos ir?

Ele olhou para ela, sorrindo.

-Claro!

X

-Espera, o que você tá dizendo é que minha irmã fugiu com o senhor do fogo roubando o bisão voador do Aang?

-Eles não fugiram exatamente, mas sim, mais ou menos isso, para acharem a mãe de Zuko – respondeu Iroh.

-E você não está nem um pouco irritado? – perguntou Sokka ao Aang.

-Por que estaria? É uma boa causa para terem roubado meu bisão. Eu até tentaria ajudar se eu soubesse – respondeu Aang.

-Ah! Eu sabia que eles tinham algo! Admita Sokka, você perdeu sua irmã para o senhor do fogo! – Toph zombava.

-Hunf!

Todos riram da reação de Sokka.

* * *

Fim do primeiro capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado de ler, porque eu gostei de escrever. Eu tenho alguns capítulos aqui já prontos, então se quiserem mais, já sabem né? Reviews são legais. E eu não tenho a menor ideia de quantos capítulos serão, então nem vou adiantar nada para vocês.

Fui =]


	2. Chapter 2

Entããããão... Vou ser bem sincera e dizer que, como eu pensei só em postar mais quando tivesse reviews e elas não apareceram por muuuito tempo, eu deixei essa fic de lado. Mas agora voltei pra olhar e vi ela abandonada e resolvi voltar a postar. Não se preocupem, a história tá toda comigo, mas eu vou postando aos poucos. Bom, espero que gostem!

x

Zuko acordou sentindo o vento bater no seu rosto. Levantou-se, bocejando, e viu Katara conduzindo Appa.

-Você não dormiu? – perguntou Zuko.

-Acordei cedo. Estamos quase em Omashu.

-Já?

Zuko sentiu o coração acelerar. Estar tão perto de ver sua mãe o assustava. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas assustava.

Appa pousou na frente do palácio de Bumi. Havia alguns dobradores de terra reconstruindo uma parte ainda destruída. Do lado das portas havia um tipo de planta roxa crescendo. Zuko se aproximou dela.

-O que são? – perguntou Zuko.

-Uma erva venenosa. Acho que se você comer vai ficar mole por alguns dias, quase sem se mexer.

-Bom saber.

Katara se virou para Appa.

-Fique comportado, tá? Nós vamos entrar e já voltamos!

Ela ouviu Appa soltar um som, como se fosse uma resposta qualquer. Os dois foram escoltados pelo palácio até a sala do trono, onde Bumi estava numa das vigas, pendurado de cabeça pra baixo.

-Isso é estranho – murmurou Katara.

-Ah! Zuko e Katara! Não sabia que tinham virado um casal! – saudou Bumi, pulando para o chão de terra.

-Não somos um casal! – responderam em uníssono.

-Tudo bem então, por que o stress? – ele perguntou, arregalando um olho do jeito excêntrico que gostava de fazer – O que posso fazer por vocês?

-Nós viemos atrás de uma pessoa – disse Katara, percebendo que Zuko estava ansioso demais – Acreditamos que ela está aqui em Omashu.

-E qual seria o nome dessa pessoa?

-Ursa – respondeu Zuko, rapidamente.

-Uhm, Ursa... – murmurou Bumi.

O rei andou até a parede atrás do trono e a socou, usando a dobra de terra, e uma gaveta de terra saiu cheia de papeis. Zuko e Katara arregalaram os olhos. Bumi procurava nos papeis repetindo o nome. Katara percebia o nervosismo de Zuko de longe. Ela segurou a mão dele, e percebeu que estava suada. Zuko olhou para ela e depois desviou o olhar, temendo que estivesse ficando vermelho.

-Sinto muito – disse Bumi, e antes de olhar para eles, os dois soltaram as mãos – Não achei ninguém com esse nome.

-Tem certeza? Ela é da nação do fogo!

-Tenho bastante certeza, Katara.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Droga, Zuko ficaria arrasado.

-E Aila? Da nação do fogo? – ele perguntou.

Bumi voltou para a parede e tirou a gaveta de lá do mesmo jeito que fez anteriormente. Katara olhou para ele com uma expressão de interrogação e ele fez um movimento de que depois explicava. Bumi se aproximou sorrindo com um papel na mão.

-Essa eu achei. Aila, refugiada da nação do fogo. Ela voltou para a cidade depois que foi destruída, aqui está o endereço. Mais algo para o casal?

Os dois olharam feio para o rei enquanto ele ria.

-Mande lembranças para Momo!

Zuko e Katara se despediram do rei e saíram do palácio, novamente com a escolta de dobradores de terra. Quando saíram, Katara correu para frente olhando para todos os lados.

-O que foi? – perguntou o dobrador de fogo.

-Cadê o Appa?

Eles ouviram um som estranho nesse momento, o som que Appa normalmente fazia. Eles foram à direção do som e viram Appa deitado no chão, com a boca toda roxa.

-Ah não! – exclamou Katara – Ele deve ter comido as ervas!

-Ora, então faça alguma coisa, você não tem poder de cura?

-Mas não o efeito de uma erva. Não posso fazer nada!

Zuko sentiu um tremor na terra ao lado dele, e quando viu, Bumi apareceu perto de seus pés.

-Que? Como você fez isso? – Zuko perguntou assustado.

Bumi ignorou e andou até Appa.

-Ora, pobre bichinho! Eu tenho uns bons curandeiros aqui, se quiserem deixa-lo aqui por uns dias, ele estará novo em folha.

-Que? Alguns dias? – Zuko colocou a mão na cabeça.

-É a nossa única escolha – lamentou Katara – Obrigada Bumi, se puder curar o Appa seremos muito agradecidos.

X

Os dois andavam pelas ruas de Omashu.

-Não acredito que o Appa foi ficar doente justo agora! – reclamou Zuko.

-Parece que meu bônus acabou. Vai me mandar embora?

-O que? Eu nunca faria isso.

Aquilo não saiu exatamente como ele queria. Nota mental de Zuko: Controlar o que diz.

-Você ainda não me disse quem é Aila.

-Ah sim, eu esqueci... Quando meu pai me disse onde minha mãe estava, ele disse que ela fugiu com uma mulher chamada Aila. Talvez elas tenham se separado em algum momento e ela possa saber onde ela está.

E depois de mais um tempo andando...

-Parece que é aqui – ela disse, parando na frente de uma casa, olhando o papel que Bumi havia dado a eles com o endereço.

Zuko olhou para a casa. Era bem simples e pequena. Um pouco estranho para quem viveu no luxuoso palácio da nação do fogo. Mas ele próprio tinha se acostumado em dormir em tantos lugares durante a guerra, que até estranhava quando deitava na sua cama.

Katara bateu na porta. Esperaram um pouco e logo uma mulher abriu a porta.

-Sim? – a mulher atendeu.

-Nós viemos aqui atrás de uma mulher chamada Aila.

-Estão olhando para ela.

Zuko se aproximou.

-Meu nome é Zuko, e eu vim aqui procurar Ursa, minha mãe.

Aila arregalou os olhos, dando espaço para eles entrarem e fechando a porta em seguida.

-Desculpe a grosseria majestade, mas eu não tinha ideia – a mulher parecia agitada – Eu sabia que esse dia um dia iria chegar.

-Então, onde ela está? – perguntou Zuko.

-Você tem que entender que muitas coisas aconteceram depois que saímos de lá, do palácio...

Katara começou a ficar nervosa por Zuko. E se a mãe dele tivesse morrido?

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, já com medo.

-Nós vivíamos bem aqui. Ursa estava feliz aqui, sabia que tinha sido banida por uma boa causa, para te deixar vivo. Coloquei a casa no meu nome para não a acharem. Uma dama do palácio da nação do fogo não chamaria atenção, mas a mulher do senhor do fogo chamaria... De qualquer forma, depois que ela soube que você foi banido, ela ficou depressiva. Queria voltar e ficar com você, mas eu disse pra ela que você estaria cercado de soldados da nação do fogo e eles a matariam se a vissem. Mas ela não tomava mais cuidado ao sair. Na época que Omashu estava para ser invadida, e a cidade estava em alerta vermelho. Ninguém saia de casa sem um bom motivo, e mesmo assim todos estavam apavorados. Um dia depois de um sinal vermelho, sua mãe saiu andando. Eu tentei impedir ela, mas o exército da nação do fogo tinha invadido a cidade. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro e era uma loucura. Eu procurei sua mãe, mas nada. Não a vi mais, nem depois da guerra que pudemos voltar para nossas casas, ela não apareceu. Eu voltei a pouco e não soube mais dela. Eu sinto muito.

Zuko virou a cabeça. Aquele medo, poder ver sua mãe morta em algum lugar... Aquilo o matava. Sentiu a mão de Katara no ombro dele. Ele se afastou dela, aproximando-se de Aila.

-Obrigado pela informação. Mas escute, você não está mais banida. Caso deseje voltar para a nação do fogo, ninguém a caçará.

-Ah... Muito obrigada senhor do fogo! – a mulher agradeceu, mal podendo acreditar no que ouvia.

Katara estava preocupada com Zuko. Ele não quis ficar na cidade, parecia assombra-lo com pensamentos de coisas horríveis que poderiam ter acontecido com sua mãe. Acamparam perto de Omashu. A dobradora de água queria falar com ele, mas o que dizer? Ele se calou depois do encontro com Aila. E o pior, não tinha a menor ideia de onde poderiam procurar mais.

Ela se aproximou dele na fogueira e sentou-se ao seu lado, oferecendo um prato de comida.

-Fome?

-Não, obrigado.

Katara deixou o prato de lado.

-Quer conversar?

-Eu quero é uma pista – ele disse – Qualquer coisa. O pior é não saber o que aconteceu. Não sei se ela está morta, se está por aí, se sei lá! – Katara percebeu que o fogo se movimentou furiosamente quando ele pronunciou essa ultima frase.

-Nós vamos achar – Katara disse – Várias pessoas devem ter sumido, e às vezes os soldados levam prisioneiros por contra própria... Tá, isso não saiu do jeito que eu queria. O que quero dizer é que quando esses são derrotados, os prisioneiros acabam sendo soltos.

-Ainda assim, sem pistas. Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar.

-Zuko, podemos sair perguntando na cidade. Você tem uma foto dela, certo? Podemos perguntar. Ora, se eu fosse ela e fosse solta, voltaria para a única cidade que conheço.

-Então por que não voltou para Aila?

-Ela voltou a pouco para casa, você ouviu. Sua mãe pode ter fugido ou sido solta antes, voltado, ver que Aila não estava, e ido embora. Olha, eu não sei, pode ser vários motivos, mas nós vamos acha-la. Omashu não é tão grande assim.

Zuko continuava olhando para o fogo, quase sem esperança nenhuma. Katara odiava vê-lo assim. Colocou a mão no ombro dele.

-Olhe pra mim.

Zuko não o fez. Ela então pôs uma das mãos no queixo dele e virou o rosto dele para que olhasse diretamente para ela. O único problema foi que ela acabou puxando o rosto dele para muito perto. E eles ficaram mais próximos do que qualquer um deles gostaria de admitir que queriam ficar.

-Nós... Vamos conseguir acha-la.

Nota mental de Katara: Se forçar ao máximo para não ficar vermelha.

Mas foi impossível. E ela desejou para que a falta de luz escondesse.

-Obrigada Katara.

Ficaram daquele jeito por mais alguns segundos, mas ele se levantou e foi até a tenda dele. Katara ficou ainda um bom tempo sentada onde estava. Seu coração estava disparado. Ela sabia que a proximidade com Zuko fazia aquilo, mas nunca achou que seria tão difícil esconder. Mas ela não podia se dar ao luxo de sentir qualquer coisa, ele tinha uma namorada na nação do fogo, ele tinha que se casar com alguém da nação do fogo. Nunca admitiriam que ele se casasse com qualquer uma da tribo da água.

Enquanto ela ia para tenda dela, Zuko deitou na sua cama improvisada e ficou pensando. Ele tinha ficado muito perto, não tinha? Ele quase se descontrolara, não? Ele quase a beijara ali mesmo, e quem sabe ir até mais... O que? No que ele estava pensando? Ele tinha uma namorada. Ou não. Ele estava tão distante de Mai e tinham brigado tanto. Provavelmente iriam terminar quando ele voltasse. Mas o fato era: Ele não conseguia parar de pensar na dobradora de água.


	3. Chapter 3

Aháááá! Tá aí mais um capítulo bonito pra vocês [ou não, mas espero que gostem]

Laslus: Relaxe, eu não levei a mal não =D Eu tambem ficaria p* se fosse você, mas como eu disse, dei uma leve esquecida na fic, mas não acontece de novo!

X

-Você viu essa mulher?

A senhora balançou a cabeça negativamente. Katara suspirou.

-Eu disse Katara, isso é loucura.

-Você vai desistir?

-Claro que não, mas... Desculpe se não tenho o mesmo pensamento positivo que você.

Katara correu para os mercadores daquela rua e saiu perguntando para cada um deles. Zuko apenas seguia. Claro que ele queria continuar ali, se dependesse dele perguntaria a todas as pessoas do mundo, mas ele sabia que aquilo era inútil.

-Você viu essa mulher?

O mercador, que tinha um bigode bem estranho, olhou para a foto atentamente. Zuko sentiu aquela esperança crescendo nele. Não queria que crescesse muito, porque se não fosse nada demais seria muito pior.

-Eu vi essa mulher.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos.

-Você tem certeza? Isso é muito importante! – disse Zuko, quase pulando em cima do homem.

-Sim, eu tenho. Ela curou minha filha. É isso mesmo.

-Como assim? – perguntou Katara.

-Eu moro numa vila um pouco longe daqui. Para oeste. É pequena, por isso venho vender aqui em Omashu, dá pra sustentar a família, sabe? Enfim, eu tenho essa filha pequena, e ela passou mal uns dias atrás. Eu e minha mulher não sabíamos o que fazer, e uma amiga nossa disse que existia uma mulher que morava numa casa perto da nossa vila, meia hora ou um pouco mais. Ela disse que a mulher usava umas ervas para curar pessoas. Bom, confiamos e fomos. Em questão de uma noite minha filha estava em perfeitas condições! Eu nunca esqueceria o rosto da pessoa que curou minha filha.

Zuko saiu correndo pela rua. Katara agradeceu o homem e correu atrás dele.

-Zuko, espera!

Ela o alcançou, e mais rápido do que pode imaginar, Zuko a abraçou e a girou no ar.

-Conseguimos! – ele a pôs no chão – Você conseguiu! Nós temos que ir para lá agora.

-Tá, mas sem correr, por favor.

X

Mas era difícil fazer com que Zuko não corresse. E Katara não o culpava, se fosse ela, estaria disparada também.

Katara olhou para o horizonte e viu o sol se pondo. Suas pernas estavam cansadas.

-Zuko, por favor, vamos parar cinco minutos? Eu prometo que é rápido.

Zuko parou. Ele estava bem na frente e voltou andando sem pressa.

-Tá, cinco minutos, depois nós só paramos a noite.

Era suficiente. Katara pegou o cantil e caminhou por entre as árvores, onde tinha ouvido um barulho de água. Zuko se sentou perto de uma árvore, encostando sua cabeça no tronco dela. Seu coração estava agitado. Tudo bem que o cara podia ter se enganado, ou sua mãe podia ter saído dali, mas e se ela realmente estivesse lá? O que ia fazer? Estaria muito diferente? Será que ia se lembrar? Muito mais importante, será que ela o reconheceria?

Katara se ajoelhou perto do rio e usou a dobra para colocar água dentro do cantil. Bebeu a maior parte e teve que usar a dobra de novo para deixa-lo cheio, ou não aguentaria a correria de Zuko.

Foi aí que ela tomou um susto. Ao seu lado, muito próximo dela, uma lança foi jogada atingindo água. O coração dela disparou. Por pouco não tinha sido atingida. Mas quem faria isso? Olhou para trás e viu um homem se aproximando.

-Ora, uma dobradora de água, não? Você deve valer muito no mercado negro, querida.

Ela se afastou e usou a dobra de água para ataca-lo. Mas quando viu, uma parede de terra se levantou na frente dele. Um dobrador de terra surgia para proteger o primeiro. E não só isso, ela se viu cercada por vários daqueles homens. Pelas roupas, ela já sabia o que eram. Piratas! E alguns dobradores de terra, o que deixava tudo mais difícil.

Eles avançaram quase todos ao mesmo tempo. Katara usou a água do rio para jogar longe a maioria deles, mas alguns dobradores de terra ainda avançavam. E eles eram fortes, mais fortes do que Katara esperava e queria. Com um ataque de terra, Katara foi jogada para a outra margem do rio, e antes que pudesse recuperar os sentidos sentiu uma porção de terra envolvendo seus pés. Ao longe, viu alguns piratas vindo empunhado suas espadas. Ela os afastava, até que outro dobrador de terra conseguiu prender suas mãos. Ela tentou se soltar, mas levaria tempo e ela não tinha tempo.

-ZUKO, ME AJUDA!

Zuko levantou rapidamente ao ouvir aquilo. O que estaria acontecendo? Será que ela estava em perigo? Ah não, ela o chama desesperadamente porque está perfeitamente bem! Não seja estupido, Zuko!

Ele correu na direção do grito e viu Katara cercada por piratas e alguns dobradores de terra. Ficou furioso com aquilo e seus punhos se fecharam. Correu na direção deles soltando uma rajada de fogo para cima dos piratas. Katara se curvou com medo de ser queimada. Os dobradores de terra voltaram sua atenção para Zuko, e era a chance dela! Ela puxou com todas as forças as partes presas da terra e estava conseguindo sair.

Zuko se perguntou desde quando dobradores de terra ajudavam piratas. Tanto faz, eram apenas três e ele achava que poderia lhe dar com eles. E provavelmente teria conseguido se não fosse por isso:

-É bom você se acalmar, dobrador de fogo!

Zuko se virou zangado para o pirata que dissera aquilo, pronto para lhe dar uma lição, quando parou. Maldição! Ele estava com um punhal no pescoço de Katara, que tinha suas mãos presas e não podia dobrar água.

-Pare ou eu vou machucar a sua namoradinha.

Zuko relaxou. Não ia colocar a vida dela em perigo. Não podia. Alguns piratas se aproximaram e prenderam-no. Um deles olhou fixamente para o rosto de Zuko e puxou o capuz. Zuko amaldiçoou, eles iriam descobrir quem ele era. E de fato, o pirata deu uma gargalhada.

-Olha chefe, não é só um dobrador de fogo, é o senhor do fogo!

-Ora, mas não é que estamos num dia de sorte? Vamos levar os dois! Eles vão valer muito juntos.

Katara olhou para Zuko, que tinha a expressão derrotada. Ela se sentia completamente culpada.

Os dois foram levados e presos no navio pirata.

X

Katara acordou devagar. Sentiu algo duro contra o seu rosto. Passou a mão e viu que estava deitada no chão. Espera, que?

Ela se levantou rapidamente com o coração acelerado. Olhou para o lado e viu Zuko sentado. Estavam numa cela, e um pouco mais a frente tinha uma porta que fechava o cômodo quase sem luz.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Zuko, levantando a cabeça.

-Estou. Estamos presos?

-Sim, já faz um tempo. Já é noite.. Eles nos desacordaram para nos trazerem para cá. Não há água por aqui pra você, eu já procurei.

-Mas você não precisa de fogo.

-Não adianta, eles não abrem aquela porta – ele apontou – Eles passaram a comida pela abertura lá embaixo e empurraram com um pedaço de metal.

Katara apalpou as grades. Droga! Também eram de metal! Quando usou suor pra escapar de uma cela, ao menos a prisão era de madeira, mas agora provavelmente não conseguiria.

Ela sentou ao lado dele. Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Desculpa Zuko, nós não devíamos ter parado.

-Não é...

Ele se calou. Percebeu que ela estava chorando. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de vê-la chorar. E era péssimo em consolar pessoas. Nota mental de Zuko: Aprender a consolar pessoas.

Ele a trouxe pra perto e a abraçou. Sentiu a dobradora de água agarrando sua blusa enquanto chorava.

-Katara, não é sua culpa, por que está chorando?

-Porque nós viemos até aqui atrás da sua mãe eu consegui estragar tudo!

-Você não estragou tudo. Nós vamos sair daqui, só ainda não sabemos como.

Zuko não disse mais nada, não sabia o que dizer e sabia que um abraço já seria conforto. Pelo menos funcionava com ele às vezes, não que ele se deixasse ser abraçado muito. Suspirou. Não tinha a menor ideia de como sair. Depois de um tempo percebeu que os soluços da dobradora de água pararam, e viu que ela dormira ali mesmo. Ela era tão linda quando dormia... Bem, não só quando dormia. Espera, no que ele estava pensando? Pare de pensar em besteiras, Zuko! Ele encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos.

X

É, esse capítulo é menos que os outros, mas eu tento postar mais cedo da próxima, pode ser?

BWAHAHAAAAA O QUE ACONTECERÁ COM NOSSOS HERÓIS? [voz de narrador de desenho animado]


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko sentia o sol batendo forte no seu rosto. Ouviu uma risada em algum lugar. Abriu os olhos, sem conseguir enxergar muito bem. Quando a visão melhorou, viu um pirata na porta, rindo, deixando um prato de comida no chão.

-Ora, que lindo o casal!

O senhor do fogo se enfureceu e saltou, deixando Katara cair no chão. Ele lançou uma rajada de fogo na direção do pirata, que simplesmente fechou a porta, rindo. Mas a porta era de metal, então Zuko logo ouviu os protestos do pirata de que tinha queimado a mão. Ele sorriu. Ao menos algo dera certo.

-Zuko...

E ele acabara de se lembrar de que tinha esquecido que Katara estava no seu colo quando acordou. Virou-se pra ela, enquanto a via levantar.

-Desculpe Katara.

-Tudo bem – ela olhou para o lado e viu o prato de comida. Fez cara de nojo – Aquilo ali é nosso almoço?

-Parece que sim.

-Eca.

Zuko olhou para o prato no chão. É, estava com uma cara horrível.

-Bom, se você quiser, é todo seu – ele disse.

-Sem fome.

Eles sentaram novamente.

-Eu tenho que tirar a gente daqui – disse Katara.

-Nós podemos arrumar um jeito juntos.

-Eu estraguei tudo, então eu vou consertar.

-Mas não há água pra você. Ao menos se tivesse alguma planta pra você dobrar a água dela, mas nem isso...

-É ISSO! – Katara deu um pulo.

-Ah, claro, o que?

-Eu já sei como vamos sair daqui! Sairemos hoje à noite. Eu tenho um plano.

X

Um dos piratas se aproximou do cômodo onde estavam os prisioneiros, para entregar a comida. Foi aí que ouviu uma gritaria do outro lado.

-Você é uma idiota! É graças a você que estamos aqui!

-Ué, você não é o todo poderoso senhor do fogo? Devia ter dado um jeito de escapar!

O pirata não esperava por essa. Briga de casal. Abriu a porta e viu quando o dobrador de fogo usou uma chama para afastar a dobradora de água.

-Você não tem seu elemento aqui! Está em desvantagem!

-Não preciso disso para acabar com você!

-Vocês dois, podem parar! Não queremos nada estragando a mercadoria e...

E o pirata não conseguia mais se mexer. O que estava acontecendo? Ele mexia os membros involuntariamente na direção da cela. Viu que a dobradora de água estava dobrando... Ele! Como assim?

-Você conseguiu! – exclamou Zuko.

-Vamos sair daqui.

Katara fez com que a mão do pirata usasse a chave para abrir a cela, e em poucos minutos eles estavam livres. Zuko jogou o pirata para dentro da cela e Katara o trancou dentro. No instante seguinte os dois já corriam pelo navio atrás da saída.

-Tá, e agora? – perguntou Zuko.

-Eu não sei!

-Como não? Por que não bolou essa parte também?

-Por que eu tenho que bolar tudo? Pensa um pouco também!

Eles correram por um corredor, até que Katara parou e deu uns passos para trás.

-O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou Zuko.

-Vamos levar essas coisas! – Katara entrou no aposento, guardando várias coisas numa mochila.

-Por quê?

-Você esquece que perdemos tudo quando fomos pegos? Como vamos fazer pra acharmos nosso caminho? E para ficar a noite?

É, ela tinha um ponto. Zuko deu de ombros. Quando Katara voltou, eles continuaram a procurar uma saída. Subiram as pressas uma escada qualquer, onde ele e Katara foram parar no deque do navio, que estava recheado de guardas. O capitão gritou, e imediatamente uma onda invadiu o navio, congelando ele e todos os outros piratas.

-Você é rápida – Zuko murmurou.

-É um dom.

Alguns dobradores de terra surgiram atrás dele, mas nada que Zuko não pudesse derrotar com uma rajada de fogo. Katara correu até a borda e criou uma placa de gelo no mar.

-Vamos sair daqui! – ela disse, saltando para a placa de gelo.

Depois que Zuko deixou todos os dobradores inconscientes, ele seguiu Katara, pulando na placa de gelo. A dobradora de água fez com que eles alcançassem a margem do rio e saíram correndo no meio da floresta. Ficaram bons minutos correndo, até que não ouvissem mais os protestos dos piratas, finalmente parando e ambos tomando fôlego.

Quando Zuko percebeu, Katara caia na gargalhada.

-Eu perdi a graça, obviamente – ele comentou.

-É que, não é engraçado? Eles nem se deram conta do que os acertou.

-Você não estava achando engraçado antes.

-Mas eu consertei as coisas. Devia ter lembrado a dobra de sangue mais cedo. E nossa briga foi genial, ele realmente achou que fosse verdade.

-O que posso dizer? Eu sou ótimo em brigas.

-É – Katara disse, continuando a andar para o meio da mata – Você tem que ser bom em algo.

Zuko ficou uns minutos parado pensando. Ele franziu o cenho e a seguiu.

-Espera, o que você quis dizer com isso?

-Nada! Só estou te enchendo!

-Sei.

x

Eles pararam para descansar novamente o mais distante possível de onde estavam os piratas. De acordo com as contas de Zuko e o mapa que tinham roubado dos piratas, naquela brincadeira eles economizaram quase três dias. Aquilo tudo o deixava mais nervoso. Ao menos alguma coisa boa tinha saído daquilo tudo. Mas tinha alguma coisa a mais que ele não parava de pensar. Ele olhou ao redor no acampamento para ver se Katara estava por perto. A verdade é que ele não parava de pensar nela. Ele não parava de pensar em quando ela chorou no ombro dele, na cela dos piratas. Não parava de pensar em mil e uma coisas sobre ela. E pensamentos loucos passavam pela sua cabeça, seu coração acelerava e ele pensava que Mai nunca podia saber daquilo. Por que ela não podia? Porque obviamente ele estava apaixonado.

Espera, como assim? Apaixonado? Ai pronto, seu tio falaria mil e uma coisas de como ele sempre tinha razão. Ele se lembrava de uma conversa que tinha tido com o tio há uns tempos atrás sobre Katara. Foi depois de uma dança dos dois. Um momento que ele sempre guardava na mente.

x

Zuko estava nervoso. Era tradição da Nação do Fogo, depois que um novo senhor do fogo era coroado, de fazerem um baile. O único problema é que Zuko nunca fora bom em bailes, ou em dançar, ou em simplesmente usar aquela roupa formal que parecia que o sufocava. Ele se olhava no espelho achando-se feio. Não que em algum momento de sua vida se achara bonito, ainda mais com aquela cicatriz, mas agora se sentia patético. Até se impressionava de Mai ter olhado pra ele em algum momento.

-Está tudo bem aí?

Zuko se virou pra porta para ver quem era, mas ele já sabia quem era. Katara. E nossa, como ela estava linda! Será que ele ficou vermelho? Por favor, que ao menos ela não tivesse visto! Katara estava com um longo vestido azul com algumas marcas da tribo da água, e com os cabelos soltos, com apenas uma parte presa atrás. Ele nunca disse a ela, mas sempre preferiu mais daquele jeito. Mas é claro que dizer aquilo seria no mínimo estranho.

-Está bem, ó senhor do fogo?

-Bem? Como posso estar bem com isso? – ele reclamou, apontando para as próprias roupas – Eu odeio isso! E quem inventou essa história de baile? Eu não sei dançar!

-O que? Nada? Mesmo?

-Só um pouco, mas bem pouco... Vão rir de mim.

Katara se aproximou dele e ele ficou um pouco sem reação. Ela não podia perceber que ele a achava a garota mais bonita do palácio inteiro. Mas muito mais grave seria se Sokka ou Mai descobrissem, ele provavelmente seria morto.

A dobradora de água o puxou para o centro do quarto.

-Então eu te ensino a dançar.

-O que? Ah não... Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

-Calma, Mai não vai se incomodar. Ela não faz o tipo ciumenta.

-É o que você pensa – mas não era só por isso que ele não queria. Ele não queria dançar com Katara porque tinha medo de algo acontecer. Algo que não devia acontecer. Nem nos pensamentos dele. Mas nos pensamentos de Zuko essas coisas que não podiam acontecer sempre aconteciam.

Katara pôs uma das mãos de Zuko em sua cintura e ele tentou esconder o quanto sem graça ficara. Ela pousou uma das mãos no ombro dele e as mãos livres se juntaram rapidamente.

-É um passo pra lá, e outro pra cá – ela disse.

O difícil não era dançar. O difícil era Zuko impedir que seus olhos parassem de olhar para os olhos dela e não abaixassem. O difícil era esconder que estava vermelho. O difícil era esconder que gostava mais daquilo do que queria gostar. Ou do que era permitido gostar.

Então o que ele não queria começou a acontecer. Isso é o que acontece quando duas pessoas que secretamente se gostam resolvem dançar e resolvem não falar nada enquanto dançam. Os rostos se aproximam. E os dele estavam muito próximos. E Zuko, agora se lembrando de tudo isso, pensava o que poderia ter acontecido se Katara não tivesse se soltado dele.

-Bem... Eu vou descendo. Não demore, tá?

Quando ela estava quase saindo pela porta, Zuko tomou coragem:

-Você está muito bonita, Katara.

Ela sorriu pra ele e saiu.

Antes que Zuko pudesse se amaldiçoar, ele viu o tio dele através do espelho, entrando no quarto.

-"Você está muito bonita, Katara" - o tio brincou, tentando imitar a voz dele

-Ah tio! Você estava vendo?

-Claro! É engraçado ver você todo sem graça e escondendo os seus sentimentos...

-Opa, calma ai! Eu não estou escondendo nada! Eu e Katara somos amigos.

-Eu sei que são, só que você quer ser mais.

-Não tio, eu namoro.

-Zuko, eu não tenho nada contra a Mai, mas você não gosta tanto dela quanto da Katara.

Zuko colocou uma mão no rosto.

-Tá bom, vamos supor, num mundo paralelo e de sonhos, que o senhor esteja certo. Tio, como o senhor do fogo iria ficar junto de uma dobradora de água?

Iroh soltou uma gargalhada.

-Zuko, você precisa aprender que não existe regras para amar alguém. Não importa o que aconteça ou quem o julgue se nesse mundo paralelo o senhor do fogo quiser ficar com uma dobradora de água, ele ficará e todos irão respeitá-lo.

-Mas o herdeiro não seria um dobrador de fogo.

-Ou seria. Há chances, mas não tem como você saber. Claro que seria engraçado o filho do senhor do fogo dobrar água, mas seria uma prova a mais de que o mundo realmente está em harmonia. Quero dizer, o nosso mundo imaginário.

Zuko lembrava-se de ter ficado pensando nisso por um tempo, enquanto seu tio se retirava. Mas o tempo fez com que ele simplesmente tentasse esquecer aquilo. Não importa todo o ensinamento de amor do seu tio, quando se é o senhor do fogo, nem todas as opções são válidas.

X

De volta para o acampamento, Zuko suspirou. Saber que aquilo era impossível doía por dentro. E ele já não tinha mais dúvida sobre o motivo. Ele sentia algo pela dobradora de água. Mas ela sentia algo por ele? Ele nunca ia saber. Não ia saber por que tinha medo de perguntar. Não só de perguntar, mas de saber a resposta, apenas pelo fato da resposta poder ser um não. E aquilo, um não da Katara, era a última coisa que queria ouvir.

Ele olhou para frente quando ouviu um barulho entre as árvores. Era ela, com os cabelos soltos do jeito que ele gostava, vindo com lenha e algumas frutas numa cesta. Ele sorriu pra ela. Ela não estava linda naquela noite do baile, ela era linda sempre.

-O que foi? – perguntou Katara, notando o olhar de bobo dele.

-Ahn? – ele desviou o olhar – Nada, eu estava pensando. Economizamos uns três dias de viagem nessa brincadeira com os piratas.

-Então talvez devêssemos ter ficado mais tempo com eles.

Eles riram. Ela era linda quando ria.


End file.
